Silent Love
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: El la amo en silencio durante muchos años pero sin descubrir realmente sus sentimientos. TH One shot JxA


**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Gaby, con todo mi cariño. Espero que te guste.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Parte de las cosas de lo que tiene Jasper fue sacado de un libro llamado "El caso del perro asesinado a media noche."**

**Dejen reviews! :D**

Ahí se encontraba Jasper, frente a la tumba de la única mujer que había significado algo para él aparte de su madre. Él había nacido diferente, algunos decían que era inadaptado o retrasado. Pero no era ninguno de los dos, de hecho era muy inteligente y el hecho de que no pudiera tratar a la gente no era exactamente su culpa, así había nacido. Síndrome de asperger era algo que Jasper había escuchado a lo largo de su vida.

Su madre había intentado ayudarlo desde pequeño, siempre se metía en problemas por su forma de ser y por la forma en que los demás lo trataban. Era en uno de esos percances cuando notó por primera vez a Alice, a su niña, su pequeña. No la había notado antes porque vivía encerrado en su burbuja, donde su rutina era inalterable y en el que debía mantener la calma para no caer en la locura.

Y ahora, frente a su tumba, la excusa que se había estado dando todos esos años le parecieron de lo más idiota. _"La lógica. ¡Ja! A la mierda con la lógica" _Se decía, tratando de burlarse de él mismo y hacerse sentir mal.

-Lo siento mi niña, -dijo pasando una mano por la lápida. _"Amada esposa, madre y amiga"_ Decía con letras cursivas. Jasper suspiró y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a llorar. Se derrumbó, dejando salir todo el dolor que había guardado durante tantos años. Lloró por su madre, por ella, por su vida desperdiciada. Quedó recostado en el suelo, recordando. La primera vez que la notó, la primera vez que habló con ella, su sonrisa, su cabello, su olor…ella. Todo en ella era simplemente perfecto.

_Era otro día en la escuela primaria de Forks. Todos los niños corrían emocionado por ser el primer día de clases. Quinto año de primaria era pan comido para alguien tan inteligente como Jasper, pero su madre le había dicho que guardara las apariencias para que fuera aceptado en la sociedad. Él aceptaba todo lo que salía de sus labios, a menos que no fuera lógico claro. Jasper era lógico en todos los sentidos._

_Caminó por el pasillo viendo pero sin observar, tenía memoria fotográfica, todo se lo aprendía con solo verlo una vez. Por eso no necesitaba ver a profundidad. Llegó a su casillero dispuesto a sacar sus libros. Pero mientras repetía la contraseña en su mente, la cual amaba porque eran números primos sus favoritos, sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el hombro y lo estrellaba contra una de las hileras de casilleros. No se inmutó. Miró a su agresor a los ojos. Mike Idiota Newton, como lo llamaban todos. Era el chico más tonto que Jasper conocía y el más grande también._

_-¿Qué hay Whitdiota? ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? Seguro que lo pasaste con tu madre, esperando a que te amamantara como el pequeño bebé llorón que eres._

_-No, yo no amamanto desde que tenía 9 meses. Y mi apellido es Whitlock, no Whitdiota._

_-Me importa un cacahuate como te llames, para mí sigue siendo la misma porquería, -decía con los dientes presionados por el coraje de no ocasionar miedo en él. Pero la verdad es que Jasper no sabía cómo o qué era el miedo. –Un amigo me dijo que andabas detrás de mi novia Jessica, así que te golpearé por eso._

_-Jessica es una niña desagradable, no me atrae en lo absoluto, nadie me atrae. Que tú seas un cavernícola con instintos primitivos no es culpa mía._

_Mike se enojó y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Jasper era humano y su instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que su lógica. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la evolución, para él era lógico que se defendieran los hombres, aun él. Comenzó a gritar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Después en su desesperación, porque Mike lo estaba tocando y no le gustaba que lo tocaran, era como si le quemaran, comenzó a golpearse la cara. Una y otra vez._

_-¡Deja de gritar maldito cobarde! ¡Marica! –gritaba Mike. Jasper seguía sentado, gritando y golpeándose el rostro mientras Mike lo pateaba._

_-¡Basta! –escucharon al fondo. Jasper no se relajó en lo absoluto. Ni Mike dejó de golpearlo. -¡Basta, déjalo! –de pronto ya no lo estaban golpeando. Pero aun no quiso abrir los ojos. Sintió unos pequeños brazos que lo envolvían y por primera vez en su vida no sintió dolor porque lo tocaran, solo sintió alivio. Era una sensación que no encontraba en nadie. –Jasper, deja de gritar. –Escuchaba la suave voz femenina a su lado. Sin proponérselo dejó de hacerlo y se tranquilizó. Suspiraba pesadamente mientras sentía que acariciaban su cabello. _

_Después de regresar a su ritmo normal levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos lindos ojos color caramelo. Y ahí fue cuando la vio por primera vez. Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora y su corazón comenzó a latir presurosamente. _

Jasper se oprimió el pecho sintiendo el dolor. Ella había sido especial desde el primer momento y la había alejado por miedo a alterar su rutina. Después del primer encuentro se alejó corriendo y fue a sus clases, siguiendo sin alterar su burbuja. No volvió a hablarle, incluso temía mirarla a los ojos. Pero de vez en cuando, que era inevitable, encontraba en ellos un cariño extraño. Nada de reproche o miradas recelosas como las de sus compañeros.

Ella por una extraña razón que él no comprendía, lo quería. Pero él no amaba, el amor era irracional y él era una persona racional y muy pensante. El amor era para los tontos como Mike Newton. Se graduó de primaria y siguió sin hablar con ella. Su curiosidad era grande, ella representaba como un imán potente que lo atraía y al cual él intentaba huir.

La vio crecer poco a poco en los años de secundaria. La vio salir con algunos chicos. Pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Cada vez que estaba en la cafetería y la veía a lo lejos, acariciándole el cabello a otro chico, le daban ganas de estar en su lugar. Tenía buena memoria, recordaba como se había sentido su toque. Y por extraño que parezca, lo añoraba.

Salió con varios chicos y él la observaba a lo lejos. Y con el que permaneció más tiempo fue con James, quien siguió siendo su pareja en preparatoria. Donde él era estrella de futbol y ella la porrista número uno. Para primer año de preparatoria ella cortó su cabello, era corto con las puntas en todas direcciones.

Jasper negó con la cabeza al recordar lo idiota que había sido. Después del incidente de primaria ella intentó hablar con él, le dijo que serían buenos amigos, pero Jasper se aisló y no la dejó entrar en su burbuja. Ella dejó de intentarlo después. Pero seguía viendo esa sonrisa amable en su rostro.

En preparatoria ella volvió a intentarlo. Habló con él y él respondió. Pero había sido un error, solo había sido peor. Si hubiera continuado sin hablarle, no hubiera ocurrido todo lo que siguió y su Alice hubiera estado a su lado, o al menos él hubiera seguido viéndola de lejos. Pero no había sido así.

No es que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo o que le recriminara lo que ella hizo. Lo único que se recriminaba era haber sido tan grosero y estúpido. Tan "sincero", como se dijo después. Pero nunca, jamás olvidó la noche en la que su vida cambió, o quizá no cambió sino se salió de su rutina y terminó por arruinar su vida. Aun así, él no se arrepentía.

_Faltaba poco para terminar la preparatoria. Jasper tenía 18 años ya y era un joven muy inteligente y autodependiente. Él no necesitaba de nadie, se tenía a él mismo. Como siempre a las 10:15am se formó en la fila para la comida y caminó detrás de los estudiantes. Veía la comida con ojo crítico. Cuando comenzaron a servirle, se acercó a la señora de todos los días._

_-¿Puede poner…_

_-Lo sé Jasper, todos los días es lo mismo. El puré y las verduras en compartimientos diferentes, toma –le extendió el plato y él asintió._

_-Gracias._

_-Por nada._

_Se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la misma mesa de todos los días pero sin fijarse topó con alguien. Y no solo alguien, sino ella. Miró hacia ella, su comida estaba derramada sobre todo su uniforme._

_-Lo siento tanto, -dijo él esperando una rabieta por parte de Alice. Le había ocurrido lo mismo con otras chicas y siempre terminaba salpicado de comida e insultado. Pero como siempre, ella lo sorprendió, soltó una risita._

_-No te preocupes Jasper, no es nada, fue un accidente._

_-Tengo servilletas y papel de baño. A veces el papel del baño de aquí no es de mi agrado y mi mamá me compra del que me gusta y me lo empaca en la mochila. –Comenzó a hablar de cosas sin sentido y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cerró la boca y se sonrojó. Ella lo miró y volvió a reír._

_-No importa, puedo ir al baño. Gracias por ofrecerme tu papel Jasper. -Entonces él sin quererlo sonrió, para él era confuso todo eso de las emociones, pero la sonrisa la conocía por su madre y por Alice por supuesto. Ella era alegre, siempre sonreía. Ella lo miró y extendió su brazo. A Jasper no le gustaba que lo tocaran, pero ella era diferente. –Tienes una linda sonrisa y unos ojos azules muy bellos. Deberías sonreír más seguido, -tocó su rostro y después quitó un mechón de la frente de Jasper. Él estaba paralizado, pero no por miedo sino un extraño sentimiento que no comprendía, que no había sentido antes. _

_-¡Alice! –gritó alguien, sacándolos de su burbuja. Ella bajó el brazo y sonrió a él. _

_-Hasta luego Jasper, -dijo despidiéndose con la mano. _

_Él la siguió con la mirada en estado de shock aun. Vio como James la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la llevaba a un pasillo vacío. La sonrisa de Alice ya no estaba. Él se veía molesto. Empezó a hacer ademanes con los brazos, como si la estuviera reprimiendo. Jasper se quedó ahí, mirando. Entonces vio como la mano de James golpeaba contra la mejilla de Alice y ella se quedaba ahí, paralizada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Algo en Jasper se activó y despertó una furia incontrolable. Corrió y tacleó a James sin pensarlo dos veces. La gente al escuchar el golpe se fue hacia allá, comenzaron a hacer ruido y más ruido._

_-¡Pelea, pelea! –gritaban alzando los puños. Jasper olvidó por un momento esa escena, ya que en su ataque incontrolable de enojo no podía pensar bien._

_-¡No, Jasper, suéltalo! –sintió que alguien jalaba su brazo y se giró para mirar a Alice. Entonces James aprovechó para golpearlo en el ojo._

_La pelea terminó con ambos en la dirección y Alice llorando._

_-Oh, Jasper. No debiste, -decía mientras los llevaban a detención. –Lo siento tanto._

_Ese día se quedó hasta tarde limpiando los laboratorios de química y física. Estaba agotado emocional y físicamente. Nunca había tenido un ataque de ese tipo._

_Llegó a su casa y su madre se horrorizó al verlo, su ojo estaba morado e hinchado. Le dio de cenar y le dijo que saldría. Jasper asintió y antes de irse para arriba su madre le dio una bolsa con hielo._

_-Regresaré tarde del trabajo cariño, sé cuidadoso y ponte el hielo. Te sentirás mejor en la mañana._

_Jasper vio salir a su madre y después subió dispuesto a recostarse y dormir el resto de la noche. No era muy tarde, pero aun así estaba agotado. Cuando entró en su habitación se quedó dormido de inmediato después de ponerse su pijama y cepillarse los dientes tres veces como cada noche. Mientras dormía, como siempre desde que la había visto, soñó con Alice._

_-Jasper, -escuchaba a lo lejos. –Jasper, despierta._

_Abrió los ojos poco a poco y descubrió que no estaba soñando o por el contrario seguía soñando._

_Jasper se le quedó mirando, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, en su cuarto, en su cama. La niña de sus sueños. –Alice, -susurró. Ella sonrió a y asintió._

_-Vine a darte las gracias, -dijo en un susurro también. Él asintió y esperó a que se moviera. Se movió, pero no fue lo que él esperó. Se acercó a él muy lentamente, esperando cualquier reacción negativa por su parte. Pero Jasper estaba paralizado. Por fin sus labios se encontraron y Jasper cerró los ojos para controlar la marea de sensaciones desconocidas. Alice comenzó a mover sus labios, tentándolo. Él nunca había besado a una mujer, nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona._

_Ella extendió sus brazos y los puso en su cuello. Jasper respondió, su cuerpo lo hizo. Los besos de Alice eran…indescriptibles. No se había sentido así en su vida. Alice intensificó el beso y mezclaron su lengua. Jasper intentaba buscar la parte lógica de su cerebro para detenerse. Pero había leído textos sobre el sexo. Era algo normal en los seres humanos. Algo parecido al instinto de supervivencia. Se movieron de modo que ella quedara debajo._

_Alice se separó y lo miró a los ojos. –Te he esperado desde hace tanto, te quiero Jasper, -dijo en su oído. Comenzó a subir la playera de Jasper y él se tensó un poco. –Solo relájate, déjate llevar._

_Y así lo hizo. Siguió el consejo de Alice. Ella hizo casi todo el trabajo de desvestirlos. Jasper giró el rostro cuando ella levantó su blusa, avergonzado. Pero Alice lo tomó por la barbilla y sonrió. Tomó una mano y la llevó a su pecho, alterándolo un poco. –Vamos Jasper, solo siéntelo y relájate._

_Ella desabrochó su sostén y Jasper vio por primera vez unos senos. Los tocó tímidamente, sorprendido por las reacciones de Alice. Ella respiraba con dificultad y sonreía. Ella pasó las manos por el pecho de Jasper y de nuevo no sintió dolor sino gozo, puro y delicioso gozo. Ella era la única que lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Tan normal. Después de inspeccionar las partes superiores de sus cuerpos, Alice bajó sus manos y deshizo su pantalón, bajó el de él. Jasper la miraba desconcertada, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella y él se sentía algo avergonzado._

_-No te avergüences, -dijo tocando su mejilla. –Es natural, es lógico. –palabras mágicas para Jasper. Dejó de sentirse tan inseguro y continuó dejándose llevar por ella._

_Unieron sus cuerpos y el placer que sintió Jasper fue indescriptible. Ella era tan increíble. Enterró el rostro en la hendidura del cuello de Alice y comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo acompasado. Él escuchaba los sonidos que producía ella y sentía las manos de Alice en su cabello._

_Después fue como si explotara en un mar de sensaciones increíbles. Y no pudo reprimir el gruñido de placer que salió de sus labios. Se quedó ahí, encima de Alice intentando recobrarse. Y escuchando la respiración acelerada de ella y sintiendo los suaves besos que dejaba en su cuello y en su cabeza._

_Se vistieron en silencio y él sentía que se venía una tormenta. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué harían ahora? Ella se veía tan feliz._

_-Jasper, quiero que sepas que lo que dije antes, sobre que te quiero, es verdad. Me gustas mucho desde hace tanto tiempo. No sabía cómo acercarme a ti porque eres tan callado y cada vez que te hablaba te reprimías más. Quiero estar contigo Jasper._

_-Pero no puedo, yo no te quiero, yo no amo. El amor es irracional, es para los tontos. El amor es algo comercial y estúpido que inventan los medios para vender productos._

_-Hay Jasper, qué cosas dices, -dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él. –Sé que sientes algo por mí, tu forma de reaccionar hoy…_

_-Mi forma de reaccionar hoy fue estúpido. –Él notó que Alice tenía una lucha interna. Veía expresiones en su rostro que no sabía interpretar._

_-Pero tú me defendiste. Creí que quizá sentías algo como yo. Por eso vine hoy, a decirte lo mucho que te quiero._

_-Pero solo fue sexo, es algo natural entre los animales al igual que en los humanos. –Eso fue lo que Alice necesitó para comprobar que se había entregado a un hombre que creía que la amaba. _

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Es solo la verdad. Yo nunca miento Alice, no te quiero y lo que hicimos fue algo normal, nada especial._

_Ella comenzó a llorar y golpeó a Jasper en el pecho. -¡Te odio Jasper Whitlock! ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo jamás!_

Con eso se fue para siempre de su vida, Jasper había sido un estúpido. Y no lo comprendió hasta que fue mayor. Alice fue tres semanas más a la escuela y una semana antes de graduarse, ella se marchó. Se mudó. No supo nada de ella y Jasper sin saber moría cada día más.

Cuando cumplió cuarenta años ella volvió, casada, con dos hijos adolecentes y feliz. La vio una o dos veces en el supermercado y todos los días en su trabajo. Ella lo vio, pero no habló con él. Su corazón estaba roto. Ambos tenían el corazón roto. Ella lo miraba con algo de resentimiento.

Hasta ese día en el que recibió el periódico y se informó de su muerte. Había ido a su funeral y la había visto recostada, en paz.

Jasper sollozó e intentó sostenerse de la lápida.

-¡No, Alice! No quise… -intentaba explicarle que la había amado, que no lo había entendido hasta que fue mayor. Quería disculparse. Pero ya era tarde, ella no estaba.

-¿Jasper Whitlock? –escuchó que lo llamaba una mujer. Si giró y vio a una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color caramelo. Era realmente hermosa. Él se puso de pie y limpió su rostro. Asintió. –Soy Lizzie Brandon. Mi madre dijo que podía encontrarlo aquí. Tome, -le extendió un sobre blanco. Jasper esperó a que se fuera pero no lo hizo. Así que abrió el sobre y leyó.

_Querido Jasper:_

_Si recibes esto es porque probablemente haya pasado a mejor vida. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos nunca dejé de amarte. Me fui de Forks tres semanas después porque descubrí que estaba embarazada. Así es Jasper, tienes una hija que, si no me equivoco, está frente a ti. _

_No tengo mucho tiempo para poner a describirte lo que fue mi vida pues sé que no te importa. Solo quería que lo supieras, no lo dije antes porque tenía que ocultarlo. Era muy joven y mis padres me convencieron de que la dejara con ellos. Fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho. Fue por eso que ella no creció conmigo._

_Cuando cumplí 24 me casé y después tuve a mis hijos. Siempre quise saber qué había sido de ti, así que convencí a mi esposo a que viniéramos a vivir a Forks. Por eso volví Jasper, porque seguía amándote y quería saber qué había sido de ti. Siempre pensé que era yo, pero después de volver y ver que seguías soltero logré comprender que es tu forma de ser. He estado leyendo sobre niños con problemas especiales y ahora todo tiene sentido. Solo desearía haberlo entendido antes._

_Puede que esta carta suene fría, pero la verdad es que mi corazón quedó vacío después de lo que ocurrió. No me malinterpretes, amé a Alec mi esposo y a mis hijos. Y aun más a nuestra hija, quien era un pedazo tuyo y mío, pero no fui la misma._

_No te reprocho nada pues ahora comprendo que era tu forma de ser._

_Siempre te amé y siempre lo haré, solo deseo con todo mi corazón que podamos permanecer juntos en otra vida._

_Con todo mi corazón, Alice._

_P.D: Trata de conocer un poco a tu hija. Es una mujer increíble._

Jasper no pudo soportarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y cayó al suelo. La mujer que era su hija se acercó a él precavidamente y lo abrazó. Sintió como si fuera ella de nuevo, en quinto grado. Consolando a un pequeño niño enfermo.

-Todo saldrá bien…papá.


End file.
